


Jesses dream

by Jessepinkbitch



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessepinkbitch/pseuds/Jessepinkbitch
Summary: Jesse woke up sweating and breathing heavily, he just had this fucked up dream about him being screwed by two Walts.....





	Jesses dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle XD

Jesse woke up sweating and breathing heavily, he just had this fucked up dream about him being screwed by two Walts, but one of them was dressed up as Heisenberg. He ran his hand down his face, "oh god!", he shouted aloud. When he moved, he suddenly felt that he was rock hard. It was pretty hot, that's the thought in his mind, then followed by, no way, yo, That's not right!.

 

*the dream*

 

Jesse was laying on the bed, his cock straining against his flat stomach, desperate for release, pre come leaking from the flushed tip, the kid licked his lips, waiting for Walts next move.  
Walt was naked also, Heisenberg was also standing there next to him, butt naked, with his hat on.  
Jesse opens his legs, invitingly, with the trademark smirk. Both Walts are hard as fuck, both wanting a piece of pinkman.  
Walt joins Jesse on the bed, he laid on his back and he encourages the kid to lay on him, back to chest, with his feet planted either side of the teachers legs. Jesse bites back a moan as Walts cock sits upright against his balls, "oh god! Mr. White!", head lolling back in to Walts shoulder, eyes rolling back in to his head. He starts running his hand over the boys stomach, feeling the fluttering muscles under his touch, then slowly making his way up to his nipples, twerking them in his fingers. Jesses hips thrust involuntary, enjoying this new pleasure. "Please.......", Walt pauses, "what Jesse? What is it you want?", giving each nipple a pinch, bringing out a sharp breath from the kid and another few thrusts from his hips.  
"I want you to fuck me......h...hard, till I can't walk straight". Heisenberg is enjoying this show, he is stroking his cock slowly, gagging to get in for some action. Walt looks up at Berg and says, "you will get your turn soon" with a smirk. Heisenberg smiles back.  
He actually has the lube in his hand, so he chucks it to Walt, he squirts a good amount over his fingers, then he's snaking his hand between jesses thighs, finding his entrance, slipping a finger in. Pinkman shudders slightly in pain, it's natural reaction, as its his first time. Walt then adds another finger, he angles them just right when he hears a "Fuck!" From the boy. Bingo! He then scissors them around a bit, to prepare him. Now he's ready, the teacher holds his cock and starts pushing the head in. Jesses eyes go wide and wiggles his ass a bit, so he can adjust to this sensation. He's now sheathed to the hilt, but instead of fucking Jesse senseless, he took his sweet time, finding that sweet spot again, so he rolls his hips, then bam! Jesse shoots forward, "shit! That's so good!", he breathes. Sweat rolling down his forehead, blonde hair all damp and messy looking.  
After a few minutes, Walt gives the go ahead for Heisenberg to join them, he gets on the bed, crawling on his hands and knees, then stops at jesses cock, mouth hovering over the tip. Walts holding his hips still so he can take the kid in to his mouth, Jesus, this is too much for Pinkman , he is thrusting up in to the meth maker guys mouth, but Walt then holds him still. The kids head falls back against Walts shoulders, pressing his stubbled cheek to his, repeating the teachers name over and over. Feeling his hot panting breath, he tries not to thrust in to him, but damn, this is turning him on so much. Heisenberg pulls off with a obscene wet popping sound, reaching over, he grabbed the lube and started pouring it on his own cock. Jesse can see where this is going and he's getting a bit nervous. "They both can't fit in me can they?", he thinks aloud.  
He lines himself up and starts to push his cock in next to Walts, it's rather tight, but it's going in. Jesse can feel it and he tries to close his legs, but Walt grabs them and holds them open. "It will be okay, son", trying to reassure him. "I can't take it Mr. white", he whimpers.  
Heisenberg is now fully seated inside him and actually, it doesn't feel too bad. Jesse nods shakily for them to continue. So they both start thrusting, Pinkman suddenly throws his head back, the extra pressure on his bundle of nerves is way too much, fuck, he thinks he's going to blow his load any second. But that won't happen, because Walt has tightened his fucking grip around the base of his dick, stopping him from coming.  
Jesse whines in protest at this, but his body just went slack, letting them both take him, jolting at the sudden hard thrusts, moaning loud when his bud was hit.  
Heisenberg runs his hands over the boy, making him shudder, stroking around his face, down to his neck, applying a bit of pressure, which makes Jesse go a bit light headed and it feels so damn good.  
After a little while, Walt lets go of the kids erection, so he can now have his glorious orgasm. They start thrusting harder, harsh breaths and moans from all 3 echo in the bedroom. Wet desperate slapping sounds fills the room. Walt is the first to come undone, hips stuttering, filling Jesse up with hot cream, then Heisenberg followed suit, filling him up even more, this sensation and the continuous thrusting made him break, his whole body went taught and he screamed out. He's never come so hard in his life, as he painted stripes of passion on his chest and it even hit him in the chin.  
His legs were shaking violently from the force of the orgasm, there's no way he's going to get up for a while. So he lays his head back, trying to get his breath. Both men were stroking him gently, he could feel Walts chest heaving under him. He winced when they finally slid out of his ass, feeling the wetness between his thighs. Once they gained some energy, they moved, so he was sandwiched between them, just laying flat on their backs.  
"Jesus........that was awesome, yo", laying his hands on his stomach.  
"It certainly was" both Walts spoke in unison, Jesse chuckled at that.


End file.
